


Sudden I'm in Love

by LovelyCode



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author literally has a writer's block, George and Karl are a two man band, Idol AU?, M/M, dream team, what do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyCode/pseuds/LovelyCode
Summary: Just a standalone short story while I’m blank on ideas for SMP Family :)Dream gets invited by Sapnap to go to Error404, a two-person band that was holding a concert in a nearby park. Honestly, Dream didn’t want to go but Sapnap begged him and it was starting to get annoying so he decided to go.He didn’t expect to meet the most beautiful man he has ever seen in his life.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Sudden I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if Karl is okay with being shipped so the interactions between him and Sapnap are pretty basic. Hope you enjoy it though!

“Error404…? What?”

Sapnap sighed, he whacked Dream on the head with the magazine he was holding, on the cover was the band that he mentioned, “C’mon, I’m sure you’ll like them. Their songs are really nice.”

Dream didn’t want to go, he had to edit a video but Sapnap continued to beg him till it got annoying, “Okay, fine! I’ll go with you, jeez..”

“Yes! We leave in 5 minutes!”

Dream groaned, he didn’t know if he was going to regret this or not.

…

Once they finally arrived at the local park, Dream immediately spotted the small crowd near the fountain, he and Sapnap quickly walked over there. Thankfully, the crowd wasn’t too large or else they wouldn’t be able to see the two people that Sapnap was so interested in.

“Look! The one in the purple jumper is Karl and the blue one is George.” Dream could feel Sapnap’s favouritism to this “Karl” person. He just mentally prepared himself to see who they were when he was met with the most beautiful sight he has ever seen.

The one in blue who Sapnap mentioned was George, and he was honestly beautiful, he also noticed that George was definitely shorter than him and that part made him want to laugh.  
“Dream, you’re staring at George. You like him or something?” Sapnap took a look at Dream’s face and immediately saw the red across his face, he wickedly grinned.

“Oooh, Dream’s got a crush~” Dream turned around so fast, he nearly broke his neck as he death glared his best friend.

“Shut up, dude! I saw you looking at Karl with a lovesick face so you don’t get to judge me.”

“Dude! Shut up!”

The two kept on fighting that they didn’t notice the crowd was thinning out, they did suddenly stop when they heard giggles. The two whipped their heads to the source; George and Karl were looking at them, the mini-concert already finished.

“Uhh…”

“Sorry about that, we couldn’t help ourselves. You two were just going at it and I gotta say. I’m happy that you both find us attractive.” Karl smiled at them, while Dream and Sapnap’s faces were really red now, you can even compare them to tomatoes and wouldn’t find a difference.

“N… No, it’s alright! We’re just too used to arguing really stupid things in public..” Sapnap sheepishly replied, scratching his cheek.

Eventually, Sapnap and Karl went into their own world, Dream and George were left to third wheel. Dream wished it wasn’t so awkward, “So… Uhh… You want to go get some coffee?”

“Sure,.”

…

They actually got along really well, they talked about loads of things and Dream was able to make George flustered every time he flirted a little bit. Though when George flirted back, it was taking a really hard time to keep a blush down, though he was sure the cute man could easily hear how flustered he was in his tone of voice.

“So why did you choose music over coding?”

“Well… Honestly, Karl wanted to make a band but our other friend lives somewhere else, Karl managed to convince me and here we are.” George shrugged and went to take a sip of his drink.

“So what do you do for a living?”

Dream didn’t really know if he wanted to tell George that he earned money from his YouTube… Well, he could tell him that he coded since it wasn’t exactly a lie.

“I code for people, it usually makes quite a lot and I have a lot of fun doing it”

“That’s interesting, anyway, I think we should get back to our friends or else Karl is going to search everywhere for me.”

“Sapnap would probably do the same too. Alright, let’s go.”

…

When they all got back together, they had to part ways.

“Oh before we go!” Karl quickly gave Sapnap his number and hugged him, Sapnap was slightly in shock before hugging back.

George went up to Dream and gave him his number as well but instead of hugging Dream, he kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks for spending time with me, I’m really glad I got to meet you today.”

Soon, Karl and George left leaving a happy Sapnap and a broken Dream who might not be breathing.

“DREAM!”

Dream passed out.


End file.
